Natives
Natives are people living in an uncivilized society, compared to the ones of New Shropshire . The term "native" is somewhat misleading since they do not live in the area that the Shropshereans inhabit. However, the term originates from when the lands that are now New Shropshire was home to native tribes. East plains natives Athens Athens is a city situated on some islands in the sea that the river Severe runs into east of the Boundary snowland. The population is estimated to be around 800. The city have a somewhat Shropsherean-alike architectural style, though built mainly out of solid stones. The people of Athens are Easterners that flee from the Eastern Desert at the Shropsherean settler's arrival. The state has a history of conflict with the people of the Eastern Desert and the Shropsherean Federation. After a period of peace, trade and cultural exchange, the city is now locked for Shropshereans, and they keep a harsh relation to Shropsherean states. They have close ties with the tribeleaders of the East Realm. East Realm The East Realm is an area to the east of Boundary Snowland, on the plains and shores. The East Realm is a federation of native tribes living in a feudal hierarchic society. Some believe they are descendents from the Old Shropshereans, much alike the people of New Shropshire. The largest grouping is the people living in Oldtown, a fortified city on the west of the plains, on the hillside. The city is supposed to have a population of approximately 350, one of the largest outside New Shropshire. The total population of the East Realm or their powers are largely unaccounted for, but the population is expected to exceed 1200. Highland tribes Highland is the mountain and hills area to the north and east of the Lowland territoy. (East of the river Severe) This people do not live in a quite inordered society, though with a quite egalitarian power structure. There are several tribes, each with its own chief, an inherited role. The total population of the Highlands is estimated to somewhere around 250. The people of the Lowland territory, (claimed by the Shropsherean Federation) is often troubled with plunderings from the Highland tribes. Old Shropshire mountain tribes Far east Lenders The Lenders of the far east are a mysterical people, only referred to in stories. No living Shropsherean has ever seen them. They are supposed to live in cities like the Shropshereans, with a just as civilized society as theirs. South desert natives Equipta The Equipta free state (condada indepedencia de Equipta) is an uncivilized feudal state, central governed by the King in Puebla Royal. The city lies on an island in the Condada desert south of Herefordshire state. The state is estimated to have a population of just above 1000. Equipta has a history of hostility against Herefordshire, and especially Herefordian settlers. There was near a skirmish on the Yeast border during the 11th Period, but it was resolved in the Yeast Peace. Later, conflict escalated when settlers settled in the Riverland suburb to Westfield City, in the near east of the Equipta City. However, there have never been any direct conflict. Today, the relationship is more relaxed, and both Herefordshire and the Confederacy frequently trade with the city. Read more Herefordshire . Condada The Condadas is an uncivilized people living in the Condada desert. (South of South Sea ) The area is claimed by the state of Eastern Desert, but the Condadan ruler remain in power. The society is feudal, ruled by the king. The population is estimated to approximately 200 individuals. West swamp natives Aeonia Aeonia is a grouping of uncivilized tribes on the island and swampland to the west of Farmland and the Confederacy. They society is arranged in a very feudal hierarchy, with what is best described as elective monarchy vassals as subjects by the national King. The King is situated on the Aeon island, and among the most important subjects are Isola Prima, Isola Este and Granjaregione. Most of the state is one urban area, and the people have its own unique architectural style with dyed clay blocks and bricks. Clay and brick as well as glass production and export to the Confederacy is an important source of income. The name "Isola Prima" means "the first island", which expresses the people's thoughts of being the cradle to the world's population. They also believe they are a superior people to all others. The state has a history of hostility against the settlements of Farmland state and the Confederacy. The Runeland settlement on the far west end of Farmland was plundered several times, and Aeonian soldiers occupied some farms in the area. Finally, diplomates managed to solve the issue, and confrontation were never met. Today, trade are common, but visits to the islands are very restricted. Ontario tribe .The Ontarian people are a semi-nomadic people living in small tribes in the plain and hillands to the west and north of Aeonia, west of Farmland. They are mainly occupied with agriculture. Still, they have a quite ordered trade system stretching from Aeonia through Ontarian settlements and into the Northern Sea. One city is still significant, the Acacia settlement, with approximately 100 people. The tribes are often engaged in warfare with each other and other tribes. Far west seafaring tribes . Integrated natives (Westerner and Easterners) Westerners The Westerners is a recognized ethnic group with no souvereign land. They are though a minority living in Pedestriania, Herefordshire and Wyvern states. Former they also habitated in New Forest and Northern Region, and possibly Westwoods and Farmland territories. Easterners